


Finish the Food

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Oliver wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize, with someone he doesn't know





	Finish the Food

Oliver groaned as he woke up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. He looked around him, realizing he was in a basement he didn’t recognize. He tried to stand up but quickly found out he was strapped down to a chair. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs, and another man came into sight “W-who are y-you?”.

“Hello Oliver, I’m Jack” the man said. He walked over to Oliver and let his eyes roam over the boy’s body. “I’m so glad I finally have you here. You know, I’ve been watching you for a while” he put his hands up to touch Oliver’s cheek, frowning when he flinched away from the touch. 

Jack slowly walked around the chair “It’s really a shame you’ve been training so much, you could have gotten a good-looking body if you didn’t”. Oliver struggled against the bonds “What do you want from me?”. Jack smirked as he watched the younger boy struggle “I just want to make you look good, and eventually feel good too”. He lightly patted Oliver’s tummy “Now I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere” he winked before going back up the stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Jack returned it was with food, a lot of food. It looked like enough to feed a large family. “Now I know you’re probably used to eating smaller and healthier meals, but if I’m gonna get you in shape we have to think, well, big” Jack said as he placed the food on a table. Oliver wondered if it was even humanly possible to eat so much in a day, not to mention in one sitting.

“Y-you can’t force me to eat” he stuttered, blushing as he saw the look in Jack’s eyes. “Well I would prefer if you would eat voluntarily, like a good boy” Jack said as he moved closer, softly caressing the boy’s cheek “But if I have to force you to like it, then I will”.

Jack picked up a piece of dark chocolate cake and pushed it into Oliver’s mouth, ignoring the protests. Then he pinched Oliver’s nose “I won’t let go until you swallow”.

Oliver held his breath for as long as he could, but eventually he had to swallow. He groaned as the thick piece of cake slid down his throat and nestled heavily in his stomach, Oliver felt almost full already. Even though he would never choose to have this happen to him, he was almost glad to have an excuse to indulge for once.

“If you don’t want that to happen again you will be a good boy and eat properly” Jack smirked as he watched Oliver pant after so little. “Y-yes” Oliver blushed as he said the word. He had never felt more sinful in his life. Not only was he agreeing to overindulgence, he was allowing his kidnapper to feed him.

Jack smirked holding the piece of cake against Oliver’s lips again. And Oliver ate. He couldn’t stop himself. The cake was too good, and it had been a while since his last meal. Each bite Oliver took felt just as heavy as the first, and after a few pieces Jack used a funnel to pour thick milkshake down his throat.

“Such a good boy, already starting to understand” Jack chuckled as he pondered what to feed his boy next. And Oliver ate and drank whatever was given, and thought that maybe this wouldn’t end too badly after all.


End file.
